My New Life
by 1DLover1000
Summary: Hey guys, I am new at FanFiction, so please, pretty please tell me if you like this. Anyway, My New Life is about Bella, Edward, and Jacob. This story takes place 327 years after Bella turned. Jake is a vampire / were wolf because Bella didn't want to move on with out him. They USED to be in love. I won't tell you the rest so you will have to find for your self.
1. Chapter 1

My New Life 04/20/2013

He didn't see me. He didn't see me behind him when he was in his car making out with another girl. He got out and ran for his life. Luckily I was faster. I ripped both their heads off and went home. If I can't have him, no one can.

I got a great applause from my classmates. They are so nice, and I deserved it I worked so hard on that short story for English class. The only problem, I didn't make it up. That just happened last night. I am so glad he is…

Jake just walked into the room.

"What the hell?", I said. I had completely forgotten I was in my 2nd period of the day with 50 to 100 other people listening to my English teacher's lecture. Jake just walked in with the girl he was with last night. I killed them both "How is this possible?!" I ran out of the room with Jake at my tail. I ran all the way home and into my bedroom.

"Thanks for trying to kill me last night!", Jake said, right outside my door.

"Your welcome, now get out of my life. I never want to see you again.", I said with more sadness then anger. I regret responding to the jackass I used to call my boyfriend.

"Why? Why would you do that?", Jake said, trying to get in, my super strength thankfully kept him out.

Before I could respond my dad was walking up the stairs to his bedroom.

"Hey, kid'o", Dad said, "Hey, Jake"

"Hey, dad!", I was the only one to respond to him. Jake didn't respond probably because when I talk, I weaken. He was standing right in front of me now. I ran out my window. Jake stayed in my bedroom. I went to Edward's house.

"Thank God. I was worried you won't be home!", I said to Edward when he opened the door.

"What's wrong?", Edward said.

"Jake cheated on me. I caught him with another girl last night."

"Bella, I am so sorry. Are you okay." Edward was walking me to his bedroom by now. That was where we always talked about each others problems. The only problem with this arrangement is that everything led to sex. It was weird, but I really don't care, Edward is hot!

"I don't really want to talk right now. I just want to skip to the end of every conversation we have together.", I really wanted this. I really want Edward too. I just wish that he would just hike up his skirt and ask me to be his girlfriend.

Then the super unexpected happened. Edward got on one knee and reached into a jacket pocket and pulled out a box.

"Will you marry me?", Edward said. That was my cue. I started screaming. I was laughing. I was jumping up and down.

"Yes. A million times YES!"

Edward stood up and pulled me in for a kiss. It was the most passionate kiss I have experienced in my 327 years of existence. I pulled him to the bed and ran my fingers though his hair.


	2. Chapter 2

My New Life (Chapter 2) 04/21/2013

I never thought I would get married. Scratch that, yes I did. I'm 345! I can't believe it. For so long I thought I was going to marry Jake. God, I can't even think of him anymore without thinking I was going to become a threat to someone around me.

"Hey!", I said, when I walked into Edward and I's bedroom after a hunt. I went with Alice so we could talk out all the details of Edward and I's wedding.

"Hey honey! Where have you been all night.", Edward said, with a sight chuckle in his voice.

"Hunting with Alice. We talked about the wedding all night, and surprisingly I wasn't getting annoyed!" I said.

"I heard that Bella!" Alice said from downstairs in the kitchen.

"Love you!" I yelled back hoping she would forgive me.

"Love you too!" Alice yelled again. I was forgiven.

"So anyway! What's up?", I said to Edward while I was climbing into bed to give my new fiancé a kiss.

"I just thinking."

"About?", I said curiously. After that I was too busy making out with Edward to hear what he said after that. When we were about to the point where both lost our shirts, Alice walked into the room. Thankfully we were under the covers.

"Sorry! I should have knocked!" Alice said.

"It's fine! What's up?" I said.

"I had a vision." Alice said. After that Edward and I both had our shirts back on and we were standing anxiously in front of her waiting for her to spill the trouble she just say in her vision. " About your guys wedding! It's going to be perfect!" Edward and I both relaxed and were heading back to bed.

"Great!" I said. Alice left after that. I turned to Edward and whispered, "I'm just glad no one was in major trouble."

"True dat!" Edward said. We both laughed and went back to what we were doing before."

A few minutes later we heard piano playing then what sounded like a vase or a glass cup breaking. We had both. Edward rushed downstairs. I decided to have a few minutes alone before going down as well.

When I got downstairs Alice was in the middle of explaining what she saw. When she saw me, she started over.

"It's the Voultari! I don't know why though, but they are after us! I think they want a fight." Alice said, with a super worried voice.

"We need the wolves if that is going to happen." Carlisle said. When he said that, I fainted.


End file.
